


Magic and Medicine

by ScorpionProphecy8462



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, F/M, POV First Person, They/them pronouns used, noncanon worldbuilding, what on earth is beta reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-27 22:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionProphecy8462/pseuds/ScorpionProphecy8462
Summary: Set as soon as Mazelinka's ship sets sail for Nevivon, Julian and the apprentice brace themselves for the next big adventure.





	1. Prologue: Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! It's my first fic on this platform, but I've written many fics before. I hope you'll like it, I can't get enough of this game, and of the slippery doctor we all know and love!

I didn't know how long it was going to take for me to get adjusted to the seafaring life. I can't exactly be sure if I've ever even sailed before. Asra said I've lived in Vesuvia all my life, so I assume that I've never sailed at all. It just takes the right opportunity to open new doors, I suppose. But it wasn't quite easy being absolutely comfortable with the ship deck swaying every now and then against the waves, not right away at least. I wouldn't move unless it was necessary, unlike Julian, who wouldn't stand still unless it was necessary.

Mazelinka was forgiving of my adjustment period, allowing me to retire to the shared quarters assigned to Julian and I whenever I wanted to. Of course it took a while to assure the doctor that I would be fine and simply needed some time to grow accustomed to the motions, but I ended up staying on deck most of the time anyway. At least he could keep a close eye on me while he fussed around on the ship, tasking Pepi to keep me company.

That first day was much of a whirlwind, the crew bustling about until the wind had stilled and the sails have been properly managed. It wasn't until very late in the night that the captain had decided on finally agreeing that the pace was agreeable and that everyone could finally tuck away for the night. I knew that because of the time Julian came to bed at the late hour, I'd been lightly roused from my sleep only to snuggle up against him and doze right back immediately. The gentle swaying of the vessel was soothing to some extent, somewhat rocking me like a baby in a crib-- thus earning the silence of my mind and defeating the nonstop disbelief that I was going to be away from the shop, and all of Vesuvia for a very long time.

I had no idea as to how late or early it was when I woke, but when I did, I was surprised in the best way to find the doctor fast asleep. This must be his comfort zone, as he was so deep in his slumber that he only curled up into the empty space I left when I tiptoed out of our quarters in my light sleepwear and the scarf Asra had left for me.

I slowly creep up the stairs to the main deck, the air so still that I wasn't at all sure if we were still moving at all. Only the sounds of the ocean waves accompanied me, a soft harmony to the melody of my footsteps as I walked up to the edge of the boat. It's dark, still, but in the back of my mind I can feel the lightness in the air, the horizon before me almost illuminated in my sight just by the thought of uncertainty tinged with excitement. I pause and close my eyes, taking a deep breath and letting the salty scent of the air fill my lungs, before bringing up the scarf around my shoulders to my nose. I think of Asra and silently reflect on the events of just the other day, how caring and excited he was for my first "real" (hopefully non-life threatening) adventure when he stopped by the shop to drop off a few things.

_"I had Muriel make some of that tea you like, and packed a few things to help with sea related illnesses and symptoms." He told me, repacking the things into the satchel he had prepared for me. "I know Ilya has some treatments of his own but not everything can be solved with a leech." Asra added with a laugh as he placed his scarf right from his neck to on top of the package he's arranged. I shoot him a quizzical look. "That's your favorite scarf, Asra." And he only looked at me as though he's pleased to part with it, placing his hands on my shoulders and looking me in the eyes. "You're my favorite person." My heart could have broken with that immensely bittersweet sentiment._

_"Asra..." I start, my words lost as he pulled me into a tight hug. "I know, I know. You'll miss me." My master pulling the words right out of my mouth. "And I'll miss you too. so much." He continues, my own arms wrapping around his torso. "Just don't compromise any more fractions of internal organs regardless of what happens to me, okay?" I sigh, leaning my cheek against his chest, where his mark and heartbeat could be found. "I love you, Asra. I promise we'll be safe." When he finally seems satisfied with the amount of hugging we've shared, he pulls away, but not without pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Now, I'll be barging in next door to make the doctor swear you'll be back in one piece." I only nod and put away the bag and all he's packed into the back room, walking Asra to the door right after. He and I never say goodbye, it seems we never have to._

My introspection is concluded by the sound of a raven's cawing, Malak swooping down to the ledge before me and preening his feathers as if expectant of a gesture in return. I almost can't see him in the night sky but my fingers find his feathers anyway, stroking affectionately until he hops out of my reach. My gaze follows him until I see him fly over to the door leading below deck, where a tall, slim figure was slowly emerging and coming towards me. He had one mug in each hand, gesturing for me to take one. I can already tell the contents of each, the one he kept was black coffee, and mine was the tea Asra had prepared a few months' supply of. I send a mental thanks to him. Julian leans his hip against the ship railing, blowing off some steam coming from his mug. I shoot him a smile, only realizing that it was rather chilly up there in comparison to the warmth from the mug in my hands. I turn to lean with him, our shoulders touching as I mimicked him and blew steam from the mug.

We were silent for a few moments, finding a foreign new comfort in our simple coexistence, just standing together with warm drinks and not a word said. The doctor wraps an arm around my shoulders, a chill running down my spine as I took a sip of the tea. He pulls me in a little closer and I sigh, content. After I take the second sip of my tea, I place it on a barrel nearby and wrap my arms around him in an embrace, the warmth of him seeping right into my soul more than any hot drink ever could. He does the same with his drink, placing down the ceramic so our mugs in close proximity as he enveloped me in his arms as well, resting his chin on the top of my head. I tilt my head up slightly, noticing he hasn't put on his eyepatch just yet, and our eyes meet. Only then did I notice the growing illumination from the east, the sun was rising on him and I.

I press my face against his chest, my eyelashes brushing against his skin as I watched the pastel hues of daybreak leak into the sky. Julian's hand gently rubbed between my shoulder blades, the other firm as it pressed my lower back to him. Malak has returned to wherever he is making his makeshift nest and thus left no one on the deck but the medical expert and the magician. If anyone else was around, we wouldn't know. So caught up in each other's arms, and me so lost in the tune of the song he began to hum. 

My fingers trace little circles and patterns in response to the music that reverberated from his chest, but knowing Julian, he wouldn't stop there. After a little while, he pulled away, taking my arms into the form of a waltz, and leading me to the vast center of the deck as we danced to the words that left his lips.

_"I don't want to look at anything else now that I saw you... I don't want to think of anything else now that I've thought of you..."_

I can't bring myself to interrupt him as we danced circles on the floor, not with the look in his eyes that make me hear an entire orchestra backing him up as he sang to me. It held none of the usual touch of malice when he was about to propose a little bit of mischief with me; it held all the warmth of the very sun, his gaze making me feel weightless, as though we could dance right into the very expanse of space only fueled by our passion and adoration.

_"I've been sleeping so long, in a twenty year dark night. Now I see daylight. I only see daylight..."_

It came to the point where even the words were lost to me, and I could only revel in the sound of Julian's voice, the intensity of his gaze upon me, and the featherlike sensation of being swept away in a dance where it truly felt like we moved as one. At some point I could tell that we nearly spun (very slowly) into a still-waking Portia, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she made her way through the door outside, but she didn't interrupt, probably never seeing her brother so in love the way he was right now. We stopped dancing right where we started with a simple sway and an eager embrace, but he wouldn't part with me, and I didn't want to either. Not, at least, without a kiss. I tiptoed just as we slowed to a full stop, my hands resting against his chest as he placed a gentle hand on my cheek, welcoming my kiss and responding with the most careful return. I felt his lips curl into a smile just as I pulled away, my hand gripping the side of the ship as we finally let go. "A wonderful morning to you too, Doctor Devorak." I teased, handing him back his cup of coffee.

"Darling, the wonder of the morning has nothing compared to the beauty of you." He snapped back, the arch in his brow and heart stopping grin rendering me speechless as he settled back to his usual self. "Drinks've gone cold, love. Would you?" Julian asked, handing the cup in my direction. "Oh, of course." I simply say, summoning a little heat into my hands to restore warmth into our drinks. We spend a few more minutes enjoying the sunrise, talking a little bit about daily pirate life when not preparing for departure or arrival. Only when Portia clears her throat behind us with a cheerful "Breakfast is ready!" do we seem to be popped out of the bubble of our own little world and returned to reality.

I sweep my hair back with my hand, combing through with my fingers. "Thanks, Portia." I tell her, offering a polite smile. "I'll just need a minute to get dressed and grab Julian's eyepatch and I'll be joining you in the mess hall shortly." A kiss is planted on the doctor's cheek as I made my way back down to our quarters, filled with just the right amount of determination and excitement to seize the day and every moment with a renewed fervor for life, with perhaps the only other person who would know what it's like to take a rare second chance at being alive in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asra is just a very good friend at this point. Platonic "I love you"s are important! Also, prologue very much inspired by Taylor Swift's "Daylight". (check it out here: https://open.spotify.com/track/1fzAuUVbzlhZ1lJAx9PtY6?si=OzFL3ijARiOC6YMCAnZYdQ ) I couldn't stop imagining waltzing with Julian while he sings it! Who doesn't have that fantasy, honestly? The song reminds me greatly of the entire romantic history with Julian. Hell, the song prompted the entire story I had in mind, so I hope you're buckled up and ready to go!


	2. TheHangedMan: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian and the gang arrive at Nevivon, get settled in, and receive an invitation to a much, much warmer homecoming than initially expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the depths of my imagination, I based my description of Nevivon from Rhodes, Greece. Rhodes Town gave me the ideal vibe for our charming little crew to get into all sorts of trouble as kids (and as adults!)

After a few weeks at sea, we finally see land. Julian once more began pacing nonstop and walked circles around the deck while I was left to pack our things in the quarters. Only when I got back for some fresh air did he actually remember that we had some arranging to do, but I could only support his excitement to be coming home. By now he wasn't entirely sure how long it has been since he really left, considering the so many places he tells me felt much like Nevivon, but not really. Portia makes an interruption to finally give the precise number of years Julian has been gone from the place only to be contradicted by Mazelinka, who admittedly, wasn't the most reliable reference, considering he's been by her side when he first left his hometown. 

"There are many," Julian tells me. "Many, sorts of friendly sea-dwelling creatures along the Nevivon docks." His enthusiasm totally contagious as he guides me to the very edge of the boat, gesturing to tiny islands he _claims_ I should be seeing. Of course the simplest explanation would be that we're still too far for me to actually gather said islands in my line of sight. "I was quite close to becoming a doctor for animals instead, you know." His tale continues, the gentle hand around my shoulders tightening just slightly to emphasize his point.

"I can only imagine that you'd have gotten into much different sorts of trouble if that were the case, then." I comment, elbowing his ribcage just slightly. "Imagine the reaction of an ill horse should you have tried to put a leech on it." He responds with an eyeroll. Malak swoops down from his perch and lands on Julian's shoulder, tilting his head as though weighing Julian's story and reacting to it in wonder to the possibility as well. "What, you don't remember that time your wing was bad?" the doctor reminded, nudging the bird so he stood on the elbow of his outstretched arm. "Let me guess, you offered to amputate it?" My response is answered with wide eyes, both from Julian and the raven. "I'm kidding." I surrendered, backing away a step and my hands raised slightly, palms facing them. "Doesn't Mazelinka have any instructions for us?" I segue the conversation, looking around as Malak circles overhead and flies out of sight.

Portia comes up to us with Pepi weaving between her legs at each step. "The twins actually woke up sober and have everything covered!" She explained gleefully. "Mazelinka said you can stick to your posts as ship's doctor and magician until we disembark." She stands with us at the end, eyes looking over the growing size of the land mass ahead of us. "Do you think they'll be happy to see us, Ilya?" She asks, wrapping her arms around her in a sort of self embrace. Julian ruffles her hair. "You? Definitely, Pasha. I'm sure they've missed the way you light up every room. Me on the other hand..." The words are lost, do I even want to know what sort of loose ends Julian had left in this town before he left to pursue a medical career?

"Bah. I don't even think they'll recognize you for the man you've become, Ilya." Mazelinka said, joining us at our location and handing me a spyglass. "I'm sure everyone's memory of you was still that of a young lad, too ambitious for his own good." I reply with a soft chuckle. "All limbs and mischief with a gut to change the world one healed patient at a time?" I pass the spyglass back to Mazelinka, I wasn't even sure what I was looking for. "If I had known Julian as a teenager, I doubt I'd be dating him at all now." I shoot him a teasing look. Portia intercepts my argument. "On the contrary, I think you'd be rather proud of how he grew as a person!" She links her arm with mine, the other arm gesturing proudly to her brother. Obviously, Julian takes that as a signal to pose dramatically, his face bathing in the sunlight as his hair blew in the wind. "Oh please, Portia." I contradict. "We all know Julian did a lot of maturing more in the last six months than he did in the past five years!"

"Hey!" Julian rebut, mouth opening to say something, but it dies in the wind. He takes the correction with grace as Mazelinka nods in concurrence to what I just said. " I may have _matured_ a lot more lately but I'm still that gangly, silly boy deep inside and you know it." He said it with a gradually deepening tone, as if to emphasize "maturity". Portia and I share a look before laughing lightheartedly, the younger Devorak leading me away to show me a few more things and orient me on some Nevivon facts I might as well know before we step off the boat.

"You know how Ilya and I were raised by grandmas, right?" She says, tugging me away as Pepi leaped into Julian who nearly didn't catch her in time. The tone in her voice is a little sad, almost melancholy in a way I've only heard months ago when we worried over Julian's neck. "I honestly worry a little that some of them are..." I pat the arm she's linked with mine. "Portia, wherever they are, I'm sure they're proud of you. And Julian too. I don't think they could have imagine you two being such heroes, especially with such humble beginnings you shared." The longing on her face is washed away, instantly replaced by a look of shock, then a serene look of acceptance. "You're right." She says, her eyes looking far from the discussion though directed at me. "You're right!" Portia said it again, this time quite elated by the situation. "You always know what to say. Ilya is _really_ lucky to have you." I smile and pat her arm again, pulling away as we closed in on the shore. "I better go find Julian. Make sure he hasn't jumped off the ship to swim the rest of the way to shore, you know." I shrug playfully and saunter off, though I was absolutely sure he wouldn't want to walk off this ship without me anyway.

* * *

The sun was beginning to sink by the time we finished accounting for the contents of our ship, Portia was tasked with finding lodging for everyone else who couldn't stay at the crew's boarding house. Namely, that would refer to me, Julian, as well as the Vesuvian additions to the crew. The inn above the local dive, Shipwreck Silas, was booked for those left of the crew and couldn't accommodate Julian and I. The barkeep owed Mazelinka a few favors, as well as wanted to thank us for keeping business so well with our arrival. He told us he had a place, gave us some directions, as well as a key. Apparently, we were staying at his mother-in-law's old house. He only indicated a few turns and landmarks for our reference, but not at all the distance. By the time we arrived on it's vista location over the port and shore, the sun was sinking over the horizon.

"Can't really blame Mazelinka for only keeping Portia around, huh?" I say, sighing as I parted the curtains over the dusty curtains to reveal the stunning view. Julian catches up to me, still chasing his breath from the steepness of our uphill climb. "Breathtaking." He comments, not sure out of sincerity or sarcasm. The sea sparkled with an orange hue, fading into a deep red and warm pink in the sinking sun. "Good thing we packed the leftover meals from the mess hall, huh." I said, unpacking the food as Julian undid his boots. "Wha--a-achoo!" The sneeze almost rattled the tiny house, making me nearly drop the tiny clay pot. "Don't get sick on me now, doctor." I said in a singsong voice, before muttering a spell under my breath to clear the dust right out the window as I continued setting up on the table.

"You could have started with that." Julian commented, the red undertone in his hair coming to life in the illumination of the sunset. "Let's just eat, and then sleep. I don't have the energy to wash the dishes tonight after that climb." He groaned, settling into a chair. We eat our dinner in silence, hastily consuming the meal as our physical exhaustion slowly won the battle over us. I strip out of my traveling garments, Julian out of his usual coat, and we promptly collapse onto the bed, cuddled up in each other and only a thin blanket to shield against the Nevivon sea breeze.

In the morning, we're woken up an energetic knocking at the door. "Ilya! Are you in there? You both better get yourselves to the town square right now!" Though the door was a few rooms down, I don't understand how Portia can be so heard and lively this early in the morning, especially after a climb from the heart of the village to our temporary home. "Julian..." I shove him, a lot less weaker than I had hoped for. "Portia's at the door." I push him again, this time he stops snoring. "I'm..." The doctor yawns before sitting up. "I'm up." Physically, yes. He was up, but I can tell his mental state was still deeply asleep. I turn over and curl up where he just was, basking in the warmth of his imprint on the bed, hoping to steal just at least another five minutes of sleep. 

"Goodness!" I heard Portia exclaim, though the rest of her comments about the state we left our dining room in were lost in the haze of my half asleep consciousness. I could hear the ceramics and other dinnerware being put away, and by the efficiency of the movement, I can only tell it was Portia cleaning up. I drift in and out of a conscious sleep, hearing the words "festival", "celebrate", and "arrival" in what may or may not have been the same sentence. I have no idea how much sleep I had stolen by the time my eyes were willing to fully open, but they did to the sight of what I could only assume to be Nevivon festival garments hanging on the back of the bedroom door. Malak was standing at the windowsill, cawing softly as if to confirm I was sitting up and wide away before flying away, I assume to alert the others that I haven't overslept so terribly.

At first glance, I could already ascertain that the outfit had the thematic goings of a mythical underwater creature. As if the shimmering scaly ornaments and bejeweled shell fixations could be mistaken for anything else other than _merperson_. The fin features attached to the hip held volume, but was surprisingly soft to the touch. I was surprised that it wasn't so flashy, for something that would pass as a costume, it didn't seem to be ridiculously without function. The fabric was comfortable, and it only made me question why such an outfit like this would be prepared and available at such short notice.

I approach the ensemble. There's a note tied to the neck of the hanger.

** _Looked like you needed the sleep, love. Find us at the town square. -J_ **

If Julian made all the fuss to make sure I had a great outfit, I best wear it with pride. As much as I wanted to ask if this was necessary, I had to remember that I was the tourist here and Julian is looking out to make sure I have a great time; and who knows, maybe this would be a festival norm here in Nevivon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not how I originally envisioned the chapter to end but I got really sleepy, but the continuation is definitely on it's way. Stay tuned! And yes, I ran out of title ideas so it's a play on Spiderman: Homecoming


	3. Keeping up with Kostya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Julian have some fun at the festival, and run into an old friend.

The quality of the garment provided was exquisite. It reminded me so much of the clothes Nadia provided for me back at the palace, as well as the costume we picked out for the masquerade before we left. It all made me wonder if Julian would be wearing something similar to what I had on like we matched at the masquerade. I made my way back to the heart of the village, though I was still some distance away, I could tell that the festival was in full swing: faint assortments of music could be heard as I approached. The soft silks and fabric of my outfit made the ensemble light and breezy. I didn't even break a sweat when I got to one of the main streets. Julian was waiting for me at the corner.

"Ah. There you are!" The doctor greet me gleefully, handing me a bottle of what I hoped wasn't an alcoholic one so early in the daytime. "Told Malak to come get us once you were awake and I wanted to meet you halfway. My, you look absolutely ravishing, darling." Julian holds me at arm's length, taking in my appearance. He was quiet for a little too long, and I had to clear my throat to get his attention. "Julian, is the color coordination a requirement for our fashion statements now?" I say, moving in to center what appears to be a scarf around his neck. It was clearly crafted from the same fabric of my clothes, thus the tiny accent indicating we totally come as a set. "You say that like it's a bad thing, my love." The doctor replies, placing a hand on his chest in mock surprise before tugging me along with a guiding hand on my lower back. "Come, there's plenty to see, plenty to do in the town today. I can't wait for you to meet everyone!"

"Yes, yes." I agree, "but I do want to know what's with the fish theme? Or is it merpeople? I can imagine that fish and seafood would be too easy for a coastal town. What's the story?" Julian only replies with a wicked grin. "Well, I'm sure they'll put on a show explaining the history of Nevivon, or at least, the rumored beginnings of the town. Something about a royal merperson rescuing one ship against the courts' will and whatnot. And how the people they rescued set up town here to be close to their saviors. According to folklore, the first bath salts were collaborations between mer and mortals." I take a sip of the fizzy drink in the bottle Julian had handed to me, and it was certainly an interesting flavor, a citrus concoction with a hint of honey. "And is this festival held usually at this season of the year? Or did they just decide to host it because you and Portia arrived?"

I looked at Julian as he guided us through the streets and into what appears to be fairgrounds. "You could say that." His tips of his ears bore the telltale signs of a blush he's trying to force away. "The merpeople were considered the first heroes of Nevivon so, in general, it’s a cultural association for heroes to be merfolk around here." There were no words that followed that, but I was alright with observing the sights and sounds of the village life around me. "You mean to tell me that this festival is happening because you're venerated as heroes now?" Julian's jaw dropped, seemingly surprised at how quickly I put two and two together. "I--er, well, I mean.." he stammers, finding comfort in lacing his fingers with mine. "It's not just Pasha, Mazelinka, and I, you know. You're included in the heroes' party too." He places a kiss on my temple. "Okay... but I want to know why."

Julian pulls me to the fountain in the middle of the square, sitting down and patting the space beside him for me to settle into. Before he could answer to me, we hear a highly familiar voice. "Hey, you two!" I look around for any sign of the greeting's source, I was certain it would only be a matter of time before Portia would find us. "We might want to do some damage control around here." She said, taking a seat at the other side of me. Portia took a moment to catch her breath and I offer the bubbly drink Julian got for me. She takes a sip and then continues. "It's bad enough that Ketos caused the stories to spread last night, but apparently Cita and Elka blew it out of proportions!" I only laugh at what Portia seems to escalate into such a huge dilemma. "That must explain why people think so highly of you guys now." I nudge Julian with my elbow. Funny how the story must have been adjusted, despite the many times we told the precise details during every mess hall gathering.

"Well, it's not so bad. Pretty sure the bottom line is that you and I came back from the dead." Julian squeezes my hand before addressing his sister. "Tell me, Pasha. What's the worst damage to the story that you've heard along the grapevine?" Knowing Portia, she could burst into ten different versions of the story that circulated the village, my eyes scan the area and I can't help but smile at the many folks who give us a respectful look. "I've actually heard people say you're immortal now." Portia said, though not specifying who. "Who's immortal?" Julian and I ask in unison. "Some say it's Ilya, some say it's you, I'm sure others think that both of you are." She said with a little shrug before getting up. "Oh." I share a look with the doctor. "I don't think we really have to correct the story, you know. I think it's a part of how legends are made." He looks at me with a knowing grin, almost as if he's about to tell Portia to make the story even more extravagant than it already is. "Well, alright. But I'll see you two later. Mazelinka still needs convincing to make an appearance here for the events tonight! Stay out of trouble, Ilya!"

Portia makes her exit as Julian begins to show me around the fairgrounds, purchasing a little bag of saltwater based treats that the merchant insisted on giving to us for free. "It's bad for business!" I insisted, handing over the coin that he simply refused to receive. "I insist. Take it, any friend of Ilya's deserves to have a free taste of the finest sweets Nevivon has to offer." He punctuated with a hearty laugh, twirling his mustache as he winked conspiratorially at Julian. "Thanks, Dorian." Julian shook the merchant's hand before leading us away to a different booth, this time a competition of sorts. Julian was certain that if we stayed there a minute longer, Dorian would have a story to tell about Julian as a lanky teenager. Getting to the new booth, targets were lined up a few paces away, and festival attendees were trying their best to aim bulls-eye for a prize.

"I bet I have better aim than you, Julian." I teased, standing at a shooting station and picking up the bow. "Loser buys the first round, what do you say?" He, of course, never backs down from a competition, though I have no idea how it's possible to cheat on this game. I give the game attendant a couple of coins and she provided us with arrows. Julian let me shoot first, standing quite close behind me as I lined up my shot. "Keep both eyes open, my dear." He whispers just as I let the arrow fly, the shot landing just a bit to the left of the center. My next two shots landed above and below the center, grouping it quite nicely around the bulls-eye. "Try to beat that, doctor." I say with an air of confidence, handing him the bow. I wouldn't be sure if it's the eyepatch throwing off his aim or if he's just totally bad at this, but putting a hand on his waist made him flinch out of the way and miss the target entirely, landing on a safety bale behind it.

"Oops. Forgot you were ticklish." I said, kissing his cheek as he shot me a look of disbelief. "Did you just... cheat?" Julian put the bow down, hands on his waist as he gave me a look to coerce my guilt out. "Me? Cheat? Wherever did I learn to do that?" I tilted my head slightly, just to get the idea across. We share a laugh before moving on, taking a break to watch other people enjoy the festival. “Wouldn’t be surprised if you learned to cheat from Ilya, really.” I jumped at the sudden intrusion, turning to see a young man standing against one of the tent’s supporting poles.

“Kostya?” Julian asked, wide-eyed as he made his way to the man. “I can’t believe it!” The doctor laughed, pulling the younger man into what may have been a suffocating hug. “Look at you! I never pictured you to grow up this way!” I smile politely and introduce myself, reaching out a hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Kostya. I believe Portia has told me a little bit about you.”

“They mean Pasha. She must have told some stories from when we grew up here.” Julian intervened, to which I only nodded. It’s still going to take some time for me to adjust referencing to them using the names they grew up with. “All good things, I hope!” Kostya took my hand, before pulling me into a hug as well. “Not all of us who grew up here in Nevivon are simply magnets for mischief.” I pat Kostya’s back, I suppose it’s something of a trait among these people to be homely and highly hospitable. By Kostya’s demeanor, I could almost feel like he’s already a good friend.

“Are you and Ilya….?” He trails off, an arm around my shoulders as he squints at Julian quite implicitly. “We’re something, alright.” I fill in, pulling away to hold the doctor’s hand before his face goes completely red while being at a loss of words. “It’s kinda obvious, you know. Ilya may seem like a total smooth talker but he loses composure when it’s something serious.” Kostya and I share a laugh at the sentiment. It was nowhere near wrong. Julian clears his throat. “So, Kostya. What have you been up to these days?”

Kostya tilts his head in a direction and gestures for us to follow. “I’ll show ya.” He walks away from the city center, towards a more quiet part of Nevivon. “Since Lilinka passed, I didn’t really feel like sticking to my dreams of sea mercantilism anymore. Grandma Masha was really supportive of my plans to keep the Nevivon tradition of our little daycare thriving, and so we dedicated our time to working out facilities and such.” Julian is quiet while Kostya explains, seemingly reflecting on what's left of the nest he flew from.   
“Oh, will we be going to where you grew up?” I ask, just to break the silence. “Well, sort of. It’s the same location, but we’re working on renovations right now.” Kostya explained. “You see, a prince came by and we’ve really hit it off and we’ve decided to build our future here in Nevivon.” He looks back at Julian and I with a fond smile. “Rashad abdicated his claim to the throne and is providing his inheritance to pay for the infrastructure cost.” Julian just seemed to be bursting with questions. “This Rashad… is he in town at the moment? When will we get to meet him?” I knew that tone. It’s that very same mode of voice when he’s warning Portia against a bad idea, or something that he feels is a bad idea. “If you haven’t noticed, there are hardly any children in the village right now. Rashad took them on a journey to see the Painted Fields while we’re fixing up the place for them.” Kostya stops and we arrive at the location, beams and scaffolds were set up, and it was probably obvious that the workers were at the festival for today. “Most of the town is thrilled about our work here and everyone pitches in on daily tasks! We should be done within the month, just in time for Rashad to be back with the children.”

“If anything, I’m sure we’ll meet him sooner or later, Julian.” I lean my head against his shoulder. “He sounds like a really sweet guy, investing in a dream with Kostya like that.” Kostya nods in agreement. “Rashad is amazing, I’m sure you guys would like him!” Julian sighed and looked at the construction site, I could sense his bittersweet sentiment of this former home. At least it would serve the purpose of home to many other kids the way it did to him and Portia. Our attention is turned to a raven’s cawing coming from above us, Malak seems to be telling us to return back. “Is it getting late? Will we be missing anything from the festival tonight?”

“Oh, my sweet tourist.” Kostya beckons, “A real Nevivon party only starts when the lighthouse illuminates.” He winks at me and takes me by the hand, leading me back to the village center with Julian towed by my other hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The archery thing is one of the unexpected crossovers I mentioned. Where was this learned? In another lifetime, I guess.


	4. So you think you can dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes' festival is now in full swing! After a new taste of the finest international and local liquors, Julian witnesses a show that puts even his performances to shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the longest chapter I've written up so far! Please bear with me, I hope you all enjoy this!  
Recreational drinking will be present in this chapter, friendly reminder to please drink moderately.

Kostya's haste to bring us back to the town square got us back in half the time it took us to get to Julian and Portia's childhood home. Certainly, the place was packed with much more people compared to when we left. It seems true celebrations do start at night. We spot Mazelinka in the crowd and Kostya joins her to catch up on the many years they have to learn about each other. In front of what appears to be a book shop, Portia is standing on top of a step, with a crowd gathered around her as she recounts the story of what's happened to her and her brother in the years they were away. It doesn't seem like she's run any less of energy at all, regardless of how many times she's told that story again. The crowd listens with absolute interested. I may have underestimated just how attached this entire community was to the Devorak siblings, only now do I ever get the meaning of "it takes a village" when it comes to raising kids.

I could feel Julian tugging me towards that area, knowing full well he intends to make Portia's storytelling upgrade into much of a full show. "Julian..." I say, keeping his hand closer to me than letting myself get towed that way. "If we go there, we'll never have a moment alone until this entire festival is over." A pleading look is directed at him, doing my best to look eager to find more of this seaside town through his eyes. "Oh, alright. But we _will_ get our turn to tell this story later tonight." He told me, squeezing my hand once before pulling me towards the beach. "Of course, Julian." I reassure him, "Malak's gonna be there with Portia holding the fort down with all the details." I add with a laugh, accelerating to a light skip as we headed towards the platforms.

If I'm being completely honest with myself, I think the last time he and I had a contemplative walk along docks was when he tried to dump me. Keyword being tried. I think back on how it affected the both of us, of how fundamentally incomplete we both felt trying to make peace with the idea that being apart would have been whats best for us. I was quiet for some time over the recollection, not so sure for how long until Julian squeezes my hand again. "What's on your mind, darling? I know that look when you're trying to make sense of things." I look at him, and then at the path ahead, we do have quite some distance to cover before we reach the lighthouse. "I was just..." Well, how am I supposed to say it? _Do you remember that time we were on a break?_ "...Remembering that night at the docks of Vesuvia."

"Ah." Julian sounded quite unamused by my mention of it. "What about that night on the docks of Vesuvia?" He probed into the topic, and I didn't really have any valid reasons to be thinking about it, if any such valid reasons existed. "Nothing, I guess docks are just our place to be thinking big things and contemplating big decisions." I shrugged, stopping by a bench on the docks and pulling him close to sit with me. "Is it the view of the endless sky and sea that remind us of the endless possibilities we have together? Or is it the immeasurable height of the universe and the immeasurable depth of the sea that reflect on our immeasurable love for each other?" I end the analogies with a sigh, staring out into the star speckled sky and reflections of it on the seemingly twinkly sea. Julian wraps an arm around my shoulders, silent all the while, totally unlike him at all. He says something very softly, almost murmuring even, his lips against my temple. "A bit more practice, darling, and you'll be ready to perform your own monologues." I look up at him with a hint of mirth, finding that him saying it was merely a cover for a truly smitten reaction.

I place a hand on his thigh, leaning my weight onto him as we sat together at the dock. "Did you ever have any chance to unleash your inner thespian here, Julian?" I asked, fingertips tracing tiny circles above his knee. "Hmm..." The doctor thinks on it for a minute. "No, actually. Not really. I learned most of my antics during my life on the sea." He takes a deep breath at the point behind my ear, a gloved hand idly playing with a lock of my hair. "I don't actually recall them ever having a theater of any sorts here, but it's never too late to set one up, don't you think?" I chuckle in response, patting his leg. "Of course not, Julian. Maybe Kostya's Prince Charming would agree to that and think that it would be beneficial to the children too, to have a hobby like acting and stage production."

Julian and I hear footsteps coming down the dock, we turn in the direction of the sound and see Ladon, Mazelinka's master gunner, coming down our way. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He says with a hearty chuckle, I respond with a wave and a pleased smile. "We're just talking, Ladon. What are you doing down here?" Julian rises up and takes me by the hand. "Actually, we should go back to town to see it. Isn't that right, Ladon?" Before I could even ask why we're going back to join the festivities to see what the master gunner would be doing down at the docks, he's already striding back up the cobblestone pathways. His long legs giving me a disadvantage at keeping up. "About time you two got back." Mazelinka waved us over, gesturing to two empty seats on the curb outside Shipwreck Silas. Since the festival had started, most establishments had seats and tables out on the curb spilling onto the streets, it was a good thing that carriages were seldom here, so minimal reroutes were required. "I paid Ladon good money to contribute to this evening's merriment." The pirate captain continued, a cheeky glint in her eye. "It's not always that I personally involve the crew in preparations..." She trailed off, taking a sip from her flask.

"Is that... Annyala Rum?" Julian verified, taking a long hard squint at the container in Mazelinka's hand. "I see you're breaking out the good ones." He adds, receiving the flask as Mazelinka offered it to him. "Let's see if the drink justifies the rumors..." He gives me that signature malevolent look before taking in a swig, parting his lips from the nozzle with a slight grimace and a slowly exhaled breath. "Damn." Julian comments, holding the flask out to examine the container. "All that and more." He placed the flask in front of me. "Darling, you simply _must_ try this. Rumor has it Annyala Gate uses the aid of dragon breath to perfect their fermenting process." I raise an eyebrow before reaching for the container, skeptical, but Julian and Mazelinka's expectant looks leave me with very little space to hesitate. I spot Portia and Kostya gossiping away happily a few tables away, and I raise the flask to them and they raise their tankards in return just as I take the faintest sip. I purse my lips, feeling the warmth of the drink trace a burn down my throat and expand in my chest, a faint tingle receding all the way to my fingertips. It's almost as if I felt a magical enhancement from the brew of the rum. "Well then." was all I could manage to say, a dull warmth in my throat almost reminiscent of the same dragon breath used to craft the drink.

Mazelinka breaks into a pleased smile, accepting the flask as I handed it back. "It can be an acquired taste, you don't have to like this one." Julian places a hand on my back, rubbing right where I felt the Rum's warmth bloom most prominently across my chest. Before I could reply to Mazelinka's statement, my attention is seized by a bright splash of colored light across the sky, shortly followed by the sound of a distant explosion. I turn my head to the starry sky, noticing bright magenta sparks fading into the night. A second explosion follows, a vibrant green shade with hints of yellow as it vanished. "Is _that_ what Ladon is working on at the docks?" I verified, a blue and violet pair of illuminations shoot among the stars and wiggle a little before sinking away. "He's certainly outdone himself too." Julian said, voice a little louder over the sound of continuous explosions. "How is he doing that?" I couldn't help but ask, this time Mazelinka responds, speaking loud over the whistling noises of little silver spirals. "It takes a little bit of alchemy to perfect. It's mostly like regular gunman work to him down there." I nod at the explanation, turning back to the show of bright light and false stars.

Under the table, I can feel Julian's hand reach for mine, and I lace my fingers with his. I smile at him for just a moment before turning back to the fireworks, now seeing orange bundles expand into smaller red branches flying into various directions. "It's so beautiful." I say, eyes sparking with delight at the colorful display. "Absolutely mesmerizing." I hear Julian add, his thumb rubbing circles onto the back of my hand. Out of my peripheral vision, I can see him looking pleased, but he wasn't at all watching Ladon's handiwork. He was watching me. I blush a little and try to focus, committing the scene of many bright colors to memory. But the show doesn't last forever, and I end up facing Julian anyway, he's still looking at me; eyes cast on me the same way it was when I first told him I loved him. "I love you, you know that, right?" He says, tucking away a strand of my hair behind my ear. I hear Mazelinka's chair shift as she moved to sit at a different table, and so I scoot my seat closer to Julian's. "I do know that." I reply, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "And you should know that the feeling is mutual. I happen to love myself too." I wink and pull him up, leading him to the vast space in the middle of the square, right in front of where the musicians were starting on a new tune to carry on the festivities of tonight.

Without a word, we settle into our positions to dance, easily flowing into harmony and unison like we've danced so many times before. For a moment, it was just the two of us, and we could feel the gaze of many watching us glide around to the music. I could tell they were curious about me, as their _Ilya _introduced me to only a few in town. Yet Julian always insisted that I never worry, he was so sure that they would love me. Just as long as I made him safe and happy, they couldn't care any less of who the town's once reckless son ends up spending the rest of his life with. After a few more beats, we spot Portia and Kostya in the crowd, happily clapping along to the band. "Shall we?" I ask the doctor, and we run up to the two, pulling them onto the dance floor with us. Kostya was happy to show me a few moves in any Nevivon dance party, and I've never seen Julian and Portia more happy to be reunited in their hometown. Soon, the town square was once more filled with laughter and joy, but my dancing endurance could only last me for so long. I retire to an empty table on the tavern's curb, catching my breath from dancing with so many townsfolk and brief introductions with everyone.

Mazelinka joins me at the table, kicking a crate of rather dusty looking bottles under our table. "Been saving too many good drinks for me to have a taste of for the rest of my lifespan." She declares, pulling up a bottle and gesturing for a couple of glasses down to our location. "Could you?" She offers the end of the bottle to me, and I place a couple of fingers on the bottlecap which obeys and comes off with a gentle pop, landing on the table with a slight rattle. Both my glass and hers were filled with the amber liquid. "Dare I ask the exciting origins of this brew, Mazelinka?" I raise the glass to her with a toast, she returns the gesture and downs the whole glass, setting it between us with a satisfied smile. "The monks of the Moonglow Mountains make a livelihood of their liquor." She responds with a fond laugh, gesturing for me to match her drink for drink. I do as she suggested, and unlike the Annyala Rum, whatever the secrets of the moonglow mountains are invigorating, sending a pleasant chill down my spine. "_Oh."_ I say, the sound almost coming out erotic. "I like this one." The sweet tinge of the drink lingering on my lips as I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end in a rather excited fashion

"You do, do you?" Mazelika teased, nudging the crate towards me under the table, reminding me that there's a full case where this bottle came from. "You'll have the rest of this lot tonight, then." She waves her hand, calling Julian over, he seemed totally out of breath--I mean, who wouldn't be after what may have been a full couple of hours of non-stop, high energy dancing. "Ilya. Look at you, still coming home to us a ragged and breathless mess." Mazelinka jested, the affection in her tone entertaining. "You take care for the rest of the night. I expect you lot to be here to help clean up in the morning." She looks us both over before nodding once and heading down the street towards her residence. "So, my love, what is it that Mazelinka has left you to deal with tonight?" I refill the glasses just before sliding the bottle to Julian's end of the table. He runs a hand through his sweat-slicked hair, the other holding up the bottle for his analysis. "Well then, I don't think I even want to know how she got this. How's it taste, darling?" I hand one of the glasses to him as I down my second serving of the drink, my chest feeling much lighter. "I think... it tastes like hope and stardust."

The doctor gives me a completely amused look, and I find myself smiling so much brighter than usual. "Ohoho, looks like the magician has met her match in moonglow mead, eh?" I laugh, barely registering what it was he said. "What?" I ask, watching Julian swallow the content of his glass. "It's a good drink." Julian simply said, grinning wickedly as he began pouring us another round and emptying the first bottle, I reach under the table and pull out the second from the crate of six. "And a drink to last us all night." He added at that, seeing as where I got it. "I don't think I want to be drinking all night, Julian." I clarify, biting my lip as I bring the glass to my hands. "We could be doing....so much more." I wasn't entirely sure where I was going with that sentence. I just saw my partner down his drink and so I did mine too. "And, pray tell, what is it that you'd like to be doing tonight?" Julian asked, receiving my glass and providing a refill.

I was about to answer before a familiar raven comes flying down to our table, hopping onto the surface as if dancing to the music in the street too. "Oh, look, Julian. Even Malak is dancing!" I point out, as though Julian couldn't see the bird on our table too. I grip the doctor's arm, laughing with a bit more delight than necessary at the hopping bird before us. "I didn't know Malak couldn't dance." I pause, confused, before Julian gave our glasses another refill. "Darling, if Faust can wiggle around and call it a dance, I'm sure Malak can flail about like he is right now and call that a dance too." I still for a moment, watching Julian as he explained and it took me a minute to understand. "Oh." I giggled. "Yes, I think that makes sense." My glass was at my lips already before I noticed Malak..._glaring?_ Was he glaring at Julian for what he said about his dancing? "Julian..." He was preoccupied with pouring the next round of drinks. "Yes?" I tug his arm, the bottle missing a bit and spilling a little from his glass. "Apologize to Malak."

"What do you mean apologize to--?" The raven replies with a sharp caw, startling me into nearly dropping my glass from the ledge. "I think he wants you to take his dancing seriously?" I say under my breath, beneath the guise of slurping my fourth...or is it fifth....serving of the moonglow mead. _Goodness, I need to know what is up with the bees and the honey in those mountains._ "Of course I take your dancing seriously." Julian directs to the bird, who only responds with a snobbish caw and flies off, probably to hop and dance somewhere he's more appreciated. "That went well?" I comment, nudging Julian with my glass to request my next refill. "Well? Who even cares about opinions on one's dancing?" He responds, tilting the bottle into emptiness to my glass before reaching under our table for his refill. "Malak, apparently..." Julian poured his drink. "Yes but--"

"What if I cared about your opinion on my dancing?" I cut him off, clinking my glass against his uninvited before taking the drink without any hesitation. "Your dancing?" Julian scoffed, an inkling of hilarity in his response. "You can't dance alone, darling. You _need_ me." I put the glass down a little more rough than usual, accompanied by a slightly exaggerated gasp. "Excuse me?" I stand, feeling bolder and more empowered than I usually would be. "What do you mean _I can't dance_?" I laughed radiantly, strangely confident. "I didn't say you can't dance." Julian clarified, enjoying my conviction in the lighthearted night. "I just didn't think you could dance _alone."_ The words registered in my head, and I know for a fact I just had to prove him wrong. I think for a minute, leaning my hip against the table as I slowly sipped the mead in my glass. I quickly finished the remnants of the drink, set down the glass and walk away, completely ignoring Julian's "darling, where are you going?" as I headed towards the musician's platform. 

Just my luck, all the musicians were taking breaks from the playing they've been doing for the past few hours. I huffed, knowing it was unacceptable. I shake the thrumming energy through my body, clapping my hands twice before calling the instruments to attention. They shiver once at my command, and begin playing in perfect sync and harmony. I bow slightly to the few townsfolk who noticed my little trick, and activity on the dance floor began to pick up once more. Julian was watching me keenly, of course, as he of all people know I have a much less experienced palate for alcohol than he has. Except, I deliberately escape his line of sight, muttering things like encouragement to myself before reemerging where he could see me.

It was much easier to do this way, and I wasn't so sure whether I was moving to the music, or the music was playing to my movements. All I cared about was Julian's eyes on me, my face, my body, my _dancing_. At some point, I could tell it was going to become physically painful to him to not come down here and join me, but a well timed smile from me kept him totally glued to his seat. Julian watched me weave through the crowd without a care, my hips swaying and hair swishing in accordance to the rise and fall of musical tone. It was everything like casting a spell over him, in which every subtle movement is a word, every note from each instrument an essence to the brew. While I spun and leaped among the people in the square, my soul felt light and greedy for Julian's interest, as though I bathed in starlight. After a few melodies or maybe hours or songs, I hopped onto the ledge of the fountain, the lights and color reflecting on my festival garb almost seen flashing in the doctor's eye as well. Time seemed to both stretch and freeze in the moment, the universe fixated on the link between Julian and I. The music guided my body to move, my heart thriving upon the melody fueled by the delight in Julian's stare. It couldn't be avoided, how I'd orbit to him eventually, dancing around a tent's foundation right across our table with a playful smirk upon my lips. I tossed the accessory shawl on my garments to him, gradually feeling the music in the background dull down to a faint throb as my movements slowed down too. My pace reduced to a saunter as I made my way back to the perpetually blushed doctor, eyes locked upon each other as I settled into his lap, my lower lip nibbled between my teeth.

"Oh my goodness! There you are!" Portia exclaimed, clapping with delight as she found me. "Where did you go? The musicians finished their break a little while back and think they owe you an apology if they imposed on you for what you did..." I see a flash of confusion cross Julian's face at his sister's question, immediately flushed by the realization that he was the only person to see that entire display. "It's fine. I had fun." I reply to Portia, my eyes bore a sly spark for the doctor as I wrap an arm around Julian's shoulders. "I think we're ready to call it a night now, Pasha. We'll see you in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference about the music we're dancing to: https://open.spotify.com/track/7gV5aPVai5EnpDskkFtm1Q?si=kw9Gv_AtTk2cHdwaDQ88rA


	5. Wild and Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just you and Julian after a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is NSFW, I don't know if you expect the slippery boy to keep his hands off you after what you did. Bottom Julian deserves all the love.

We walked right past the portal I set up in our haste to get back to our humble cottage, the fact that I placed it there escaped my mind completely as Julian whispered into my ear and I giggled like a tickled child. We had to backtrack just before we left town, walking into a wall concealed by unfinished boats at a workshop at the town outskirts. We'd end up emerging through solid rock behind the cottage we stayed at, stumbling through the unconventional path towards the front door.

"Sorry. Didn't want to make it too easy in case we get followed." I mumbled, laughing as Julian pulled the key from his pocket. He couldn't get to the door though, not when I was propped up against it, absently staring at him with a dreamy gaze. "Darling, let me open the door first." He said, the baritone of his voice raising goosebumps over my skin. Was he always that magnetic? My only response was a bitten lip to which he smirked at before dipping his head to kiss me.

I could have melted right there.

He used the distraction to nudge me just slightly, enough to fidget with the key and get us inside at least. It must have been some kind of talent for him to do that without his lips ever leaving mine. Whether the aftertaste of Moonglow mead was on him or me, I didn't care. Julian Devorak was naturally intoxicating, and it could have killed me that everybody could want him, but _he,_ he only wanted me.

I lost track of what happened next, the closing of a door, his hip or mine bumping into a corner of cabinet, cupboard and chair... My back just seemed to meet the edge of the dining table, and Julian left me briefly, hurriedly going through the fastenings of his attire before dashing to assist with mine. My hands cup his face briefly, tugging away his eyepatch. I could still feel the influence of our consumption earlier, and my fingertips felt all the more sensitive, and not at all uncoordinated as they slipped down his body, fragile as they inched beneath his shirt. I felt his breath hitch at my touch, still-gloved hands squeezing my waist as he lifted me onto the table. His lips found mine once more just as I pushed back his clothing, my palms molding the shape of his shoulders as I tugged away the fabric, slowly tracing back down his arms.

He and I parted momentarily, only to catch our breath. I gently pulled away his gloves, raising his hand to my face. "Julian..." I say his name softly, batting my eyelashes at him as I placed my cheek in his hand. "Yes, my dear?" He asks, his thumb tracing the outline of my lips. I respond by taking his thumb into my mouth, sucking on it gently but quite audibly. The doctor groans, his other hand gripping my thigh tightly and suddenly pulling me closer to him, hips flush against each other. Then his lips were on a frenzy, tracing up and down my neck as though mapping every curve and turn on my body. His kisses grew lighter as he sank lower to my collar, and then kisses merely ghosting my skin teasing down towards my chest.

I gasp as he lifted me off the table, the dizzy spur of the moment accentuated by the mead. _Moonglow_ seemed to fit it all too well. For all it's worth, I felt like I was glowing, even in nothing but Julian's embrace. He laid me on the bed, kissing me all the while his hands were anything but idle. His slender fingers traced circles, lines, and all kinds of patterns over my skin. I felt like sparks raced over where he last touched, the dull heat between us ready to burst in full combustion at any moment.

But it doesn't. Just as when it felt like I was gasping the very air that left his lungs, I pushed him down to the bedding beneath me. Julian had no objections, his hands feeling the full texture from my thighs to my hips as I straddled him. A slight breeze from the window caused a wave of goosebumps to rise over me, accompanied by the sway of translucent white curtain over the silhouette of my form when I sat up. Julian and I shared a laugh as we tied away the curtain, I leaned down to kiss him as he traced my spine with a finger--the action causing a most pleasant chill to run down my back. I planted my hands on his chest, determined as I straightened up and lifted my hips to find his length.

His hands hold my waist encouragingly. The heated, wanting look in his eyes a pool of desire I was definitely eager to dive into. I felt the tip of him prod against me, and heard him groan at the _almost there_ sensation. His dissatisfaction was almost amusing, if his pleading squeeze of my torso wasn't there. But I wanted this as much as he did, and in a world that seemed to teeter and lose all focus except for him, I would have gone mad having to face the night alone and to no release. The going was slow at first, but it was a madness we both shared in making last. Every inch of my descent a most welcome intrusion that couldn't possibly be described. My body welcomed him thoroughly, like feeling a piece of life fall into place. Julian hissed through his teeth as my hips met back with his once more, my physique molded with his, our bodies joined in bliss.

Julian takes a moment to lace his fingers with mine, bringing my hand to his lips. "Darling, you're are absolutely magical." He whispers against my palm, his other hand lowering to my hip before taking a handful of my ass. "I know." I tease, bending down to kiss him briefly. I pull my hips back slightly, feeling his gasp against my lips. I smile and return my hips to his. Julian caresses my cheek as I began a slow grind, every push and pull from me washing over us like a wave of sparkling ecstasy. "Julian..." I say his name, loud enough to be clearly erotic, but soft enough for only his ears to witness.

He says my name in turn, hushed and whispered like a forbidden spell. It doesn't take long for us to ache for more and more, our hips finding a growing rhythm of depth and power as we moved in coordination with one another--keen to find pleasure and release. Julian's hand moved down over me, expertly unraveling every secret to my body. The doctor had pure determination, his blazing gaze piercing me as he watched me fall apart in delicious bouts of delight, a golden light bursting through my vision as I called out to him like a source of salvation. Julian finished not too long after, his piece leaving my body and residue spurting out over my thighs and just below his navel.

I collapse beside him with a tired but pleased huff. I rest an arm over my eyes as the intoxication still seemed to be in full swing. The dip in the bed tells me Julian got up, and out of habit, I know he was going to get something for us to clean up with. I feel a cold washcloth sweep over my body and I take a peek at him. "It's not fair..." I mumble. Julian only chuckled as he rinsed the cloth in a basin and hung it up to dry. "You still have a lot of drinking to do if you want to build a tolerance like mine, dear." He nudges me to the other side of the bed and climbs in, pulling up the blanket over us. I was certainly half asleep the moment I laid my head to rest on his chest, his breathing and heartbeat putting the mead-induced disorientation at bay.

* * *

The next morning was a whole struggle and a half. 

Even opening my eyes were an obstacle. Why did the sunshine seem so...loud?

I groan softly. Trying to move only makes me discover that my body has seemingly turned to lead overnight. Reaching over, there was no Julian on the bed. Again, like the day before. I could only hope he hasn't left to start the day in town already. 

"Mmh..." Speaking seems to require assistance too, my throat was _impossibly_ dry. Did I suddenly wake up in the desert? 

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I hear a voice, my eyes barely squint open to the sight of Julian crouching beside the bed. An amused look of contentment on his face tells me he was expecting this outcome from me this morning. "Shh." I scowl, my head pounding. It felt like he was speaking using an outdoor voice. "Could you whisper, maybe?" I muster, the words coming out hoarse from my end as I tugged (with great difficulty) the blanket over my head, trying to block out the light.

I could see Julian's smug expression in the back of my mind as he continued talking anyway. "I ran into town and asked Mazelinka to make you something for the hangover." Followed by the sound of liquid being poured and a glass being put down. "Just drink this when you're ready. I have a surprise for you." I wanted to do everything with my eyes closed, if such a thing was possible. I hear Julian shuffle out of the room and I take my precious time sitting up, my fingers massaging my temples as I straightened up, every possible muscle ache making itself known to me. My eyes blearily look to the glass Julian set on the nightstand, the red concoction almost viscous in appearance as I lifted it up, smelling it to discover an involvement of tomatoes. 

A lot of willpower was dedicated to simply finishing the "cure" Julian brought all the way from Mazelinka's. A little while later, he comes in with breakfast for two on a tray. "I'm probably never going to go drinking again." I mumble, nibbling at some bread as Julian only nodded, the twinkle in his eye calling my bluff. "Well, I'm sure you'll love what I have planned for us today, then." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. "I might as well tell you to lift your spirits. We're going to the hot springs today." A tired but pleased smile curves my lips. I comb my fingers through my hair. "Just what I need, don't you think, doctor?" He gives me a lazy smile and kisses the side of my head, placing a glass of water in my hands. "Hydrate." He says once, taking the tray with him to get more marmalade for my bread.

Good thing we weren't at all running on any kind of schedule, it must have taken me hours to recover to a functional level and get dressed and presentable. Julian was thoroughly patient all the while, telling me stories and keeping me drinking water every few minutes or so. I was thankful for his steady grip as we took the portal back to town, boarding a carriage he rented for the day. My eyes were closed for most of the way, the remnants of my hangover still ebbing slowly in my skull. Julian's thumb rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand, kissing my temple every now and then since I was leaned up against him. 

Julian squeezed my hand to get my attention, my eyes meeting his before I peek out the carriage window. We seemed to have pulled up somewhere higher elevated, with more greenery in the landscape. It seemed to be a rather isolated location. "Are we the only ones here?" I ask, stepping to the side of the road as the carriage returned to town. "I had to pull a few strings, but yes." Julian replied with a sense of pride as he pulled me down a path into a hidden alcove with a rather wide pool that seemed to reach the edge of the land formation. Beyond it, there was a stunning view to a vast treeline and endless sky. Behind me, Julian was setting up a blanket and unloading some things from a picnic basket, as well as a couple of rolled towels he hung on a low branch beside the pool.

I walk up to him and put my sandals just beside the blanket, tugging him away from his setup and towards the hot spring. "Come on." I start peeling off my clothes, the steam from the pool already so inviting to my aching muscles. Julian didn't need a second invitation and soon we were both stripped, gradually sinking into the water. I groan as I felt the knots relax and unwind, sitting on a ledge beside Julian. He scoops a bit of water with his hands and dumps it on the top of my head, his fingers combing my hair at first, before going through my scalp in circular motions. It was a well executed massage that I didn't know I needed.

I hum in approval, my eyes closed as I let myself absorb the circulation Julian willed into the top of my head. It seems to have vanquished the last effects of my hangover successfully. Julian concludes with a kiss to my forehead before taking my hand, leading me towards the other end of the pool where we could enjoy the view. "I never really thought I'd see this place again, you know." Julian sighs, the crease in his brow hinting at how serious he was of that sentiment. "Figured I'd really end up with my head on a chopping block somewhere." I purse my lips, running out of possible responses as we've had this conversation so many times before. "Julian..." I wrap an arm around his waist. "You did make it back, you know." Why I had to remind him, I wasn't sure, but maybe it would give him a little more perspective. After everything we went through, he really has no more reason to dwell on his past like that. "I know. That's why I'm just all the more thankful I met you, met you and keep you." He places a hand on my shoulder, before pulling me in for a tight and meaningful embrace. "I never imagined skinny dipping with the love of my life in the pride of my hometown, but it's much better than any dream I could have ever had." I look at him and smile, my hands on his back. I didn't plan on letting go of him any time soon. 

"This isn't a dream, Julian." A reminder I _happily_ offer. "This is your life, your real life. You'll have the love of your life today, tomorrow, and all the days after that." The smile on his face is serene, heartwarming. It's a smile that reaches his eyes. "I love you." I tell him, my hands on his face, thumbs brushing the creases at the sides of his eyes. "And, I, you." He responds, placing a hand on my nape to tug me in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my experience, no hangover medicine works the same for everyone. But when you're dating a doctor, sometimes their love is cure enough already.   
Also, in my mind, I pictured Nevivon hot springs to be like the Hanging Gardens in Bali, Indonesia!


End file.
